Volviendo a la Vida
by Cristinasdf
Summary: Elsa se ha pasado toda su infancia interna en hospitales por culpa de una enfermedad. Ahora, al fin que ha mejorado su salud, ha vuelto a casa y las puertas de su familia están abiertas. Con la ayuda de Anna, Elsa va a intentar rehacer su vida.
1. Bienvenida, Elsa

**_Cap 1._**

Horas antes de que la alarma de su móvil sonase, Anna ya estaba despierta, dando vueltas en su cama. _Hoy es el día,_ fue lo primero que pensó al despertarse. Podía sentir que estaba físicamente agotada, tenía un continuo dolor de cabeza y sus ojeras llevaban ahí ya una semana y media.

Miró hacia la ventana y cuando Anna vio que el Sol asomaba por encima de un pequeño monte que había cerca de casa, calculó que ya debería de ser la hora de levantarse. De hecho, cuando miró el móvil quedaban escasos minutos para que la alarma sonase, así que la quitó y dejó de nuevo el móvil en la mesa. Se sentó en la cama e hizo el amago de levantarse, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, pero lo único que realmente hizo fue quedarse ahí, quieta. Se pasó unos mechones de pelo por detrás de la oreja con la mano varias veces, mostrando inseguridad y nerviosismo, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Cuando volvió en sí, Anna se bajó de la cama y con las zapatillas puestas salió de su habitación. Bajó por las escaleras a la planta de abajo y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina. Cuando vio a sus padres sentados en la mesa, cada uno con sus cafés correspondientes y pensativos, suspiró y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cerrando los ojos.

"Hey, buenos días cariño." El padre de Anna le dirigió la mirada y una leve sonrisa, a las cuales Anna sólo contestó con un pequeño gruñido. Se reincorporó y se fue hacia la cafetera, se sirvió un buen café con su azúcar correspondiente y se sentó junto a sus padres.

"Deberías de dejar de tomar café a todas horas." Le comentó su madre. "Te está trastornando el sueño, tienes muchas ojeras." Anna permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, moviendo la cucharilla en el café.

"Ya me he acostumbrado, y de todos modos mi falta de sueño no es por culpa de la cafeína." Se llevó la taza de café a la boca y le pegó un buen sorbo, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su madre.

Su padre se rió y le pegó un pequeño golpe en la espalda. "Hoy es el día, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te sientes?" Le miró a Anna con unos ojos que desbordaban amabilidad y comprensión. Anna bebió de nuevo y repitió el mismo suspiro de antes.

"Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa, inquieta, es que tengo hasta miedo, pero a la vez estoy muy feliz." Se dibujó una sonrisa en las caras de los tres, primero en la de Anna y luego en la de sus padres. Ya estaba algo más activa, así que su tono de voz dejó de sonar tan monótono como antes. "Tengo muchas ganas de verla, de volver a ser una familia los cuatro, quiero estar con mi hermana."

Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro y le habló con un suave tono de voz. "Por cierto, Anna, procura dale algo de espacio a tu hermana, ha pasado mucho tiempo y se tiene que acostumbrar. Todo esto que tenemos nosotros tres es nuevo para ella, y Elsa va a tardar hasta que sienta que es suyo también." Esta vez su sonrisa era algo triste, porque llevaba razón.

Habían pasado ya trece años desde que Elsa abandonó su casa y pasó a vivir fuera, debido a varios problemas de salud.

Con pocos años, le detectaron a Elsa una enfermedad relacionada con su corazón. Era muy frágil, tenía el latido débil y extremadamente irregular, y era propenso a sufrir ataques, entre otros síntomas. Poco a poco le empezó a empeorar la enfermedad, y llegó a un punto en el que la pequeña estaba diariamente en el hospital. El médico de Elsa habló con sus padres, y les recomendó internar a Elsa en algún centro médico en el que pudiesen cuidarla las veinticuatro horas del día. Fue una dura decisión para los padres, pero era por el bien de Elsa, así que dieron su brazo a torcer.

Anna pensó en la cantidad de tiempo que le tomaría a Elsa el reincorporarse a la nueva vida. _Ni siquiera hemos sido una buena familia con ella, siento que simplemente nuestros padres le quitaron la vida, aunque digan que fue por su bien. Y yo tampoco he hecho nada por solucionarlo. _Mentalmente se rió de manera sarcástica, sabiendo que Elsa no pensaría muy bien de ellos ni les tendría aprecio. Desde luego, Anna no la culpaba por ello.

Elsa fue cambiando de centros y hospitales a lo largo de los años, cada cierto periodo de tiempo, sus padres pensaron que así cambiaría de entorno y le resultaría menos monótono. También, en los primeros años las visitas eran constantes, y la tristeza de Elsa por estar fuera de casa se desvanecía al ver a sus padres y hermana pequeña unas cuantas veces por semana. Aún así, a cada año que pasaba la visitaban menos, y apenas se daban cuenta de ello. En los últimos años que Elsa ha pasado en el hospital, sólo ha visto a su familia en fechas importantes, como Navidad; algunas veces estaba algo estable para volver a casa un par de días, y otras simplemente la visitaban allá donde estuviese.

A Anna se le formó un nudo en la garganta al pensar por lo que había pasado su hermana. Le parecía hasta inhumano. Y ella, en cambio, ni siquiera se vio capaz de hablarlo con sus padres, de intentar encontrar una solución, o de encontrar valor para visitarla más a menudo. La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos a la vez que se acababa el café.

"Voy a ir a recogerla para la hora de comer." Le dijo a Anna mientras la observaba dejar la taza de café en el lavavajillas.

"Ya me lo has dicho como unas veinte veces, papá." Contestó la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco y terminando con una risa burlona.

* * *

Media hora después Anna estaba saliendo por la puerta de su casa en dirección al instituto. Se montó en su moto y lo único que podía pensar era en Elsa, cosa que la ponía nerviosa, así que intentó no pensar en nada para no tener un accidente. Al llegar al instituto aparcó la moto y enganchó el casco a la moto con un candado que tenía. La mañana le resultó insufrible a la pelirroja, muy lenta, y su dolor de cabeza había empeorado; encima Kristoff, su mejor amigo, no paraba de preguntarle cosas sobre Elsa, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Cuando terminó la última hora, Anna no sabía si recoger rápido los libros e ir corriendo a la moto o si ralentizar su paso. No sabía si quería ver a Elsa. Se pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja y se dirigió hacia la moto, tras despedirse de Kristoff. Sí que quería ver a Elsa, pero tenía miedo; miedo de que fuese Elsa la que no quería verla.

Con la moto ya en marcha, Anna arrancó dudando si al llegar a casa iba a estar ya allí su hermana. Su instituto no estaba muy lejos de su casa pero montar en la moto siempre le despejaba, aparte de que le encantaba. Cuando pudo ver su casa tragó saliva, y apretó los puños en el manillar de la moto. La dejó aparcada en la cochera de su casa y entró por la puerta que la conectaba con la casa.

Dudó en si debía avisar que había llegado o permanecer en silencio e investigar si su padre estaba ya de vuelta con su hermana. "Ya he vuelto." Cruzó el salón de su casa y al no ver señales de vida pensó que su padre estaba fuera. Escuchó sonidos de platos en la cocina y se le puso la piel de gallina, así que con paso dudoso entró en la cocina y vio que de espaldas estaba su madre, cocinando. Dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo sin haberse darse cuenta por los nervios. Tenía algo más de tiempo para prepararse mentalmente.

Su madre se giró y la saludó, y le preguntó sobre la mañana en el instituto. Estaba terminando de cocinar y le pidió a Anna que pusiese la mesa. La pelirroja puso el mantel y se acercó al cajón a coger los cubiertos. Se aseguró de coger cuatro de cada tipo. Mientras seguía poniendo la mesa su madre se acercó al horno a mirar cómo iba lo que había dentro.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" Dijo olisqueando el ambiente. "Huele dulce, como a-"

"Chocolate." De repente una voz extraña acabó la frase por ella; que fuese extraña no significa que no la reconociese. Anna se giró para ver a la persona que había dicho eso, aunque lo sabía de sobra. _Dios mío._ La hermana pequeña se quedó boquiabierta Ya casi no recordaba lo perfecta que era su hermana. Su pelo rubio blanquecino atado en una trenza que dejaba caer por su hombro; su piel casi traslúcida, como si fuese nieve o leche, con unas pecas rebeldes que asomaban aquí y allá; esos ojos azules pálidos que parecían que en ese mismo momento la estaban perforando con la mirada. _¿Cómo puedo ser yo hermana de alguien así de perfecta?_

A Anna se le había olvidado el hecho de que su hermana era albina. No padecía un tipo muy grave, pero sí le afectaba a la piel y al pelo. Esto le hizo recordar también lo mal que lo pasó Elsa de pequeña por lo sobreprotectores que eran sus padres.

En esa época, la albina quería salir a la calle y jugar, pero sus padres la obligaron a permanecer en casa la mayor parte del tiempo para evitar cualquier daño en su piel. En otoño e invierno no tenía mucho problema en salir a la calle, apenas le daba el Sol gracias a la ropa, pero cuando llegaba primavera y más aún verano casi no salía. En esas dos estaciones, básicamente si salía de su casa era con mucha crema de protección solar en la piel y más que nada iba en coche. Aún así, esto no hizo que Elsa se deprimiese, Anna siempre estaba a su lado; jugaban juntas en casa, y eso era lo que realmente le hacía feliz.

De repente a la pelirroja se le secó la boca, no le salían las palabras. Ya no era el hecho del evidente atractivo de su hermana, sino que la tenía ahí mismo, delante de sus narices. Ya no estaba mal, la última operación había tenido un éxito rotundo y ya estaba en condiciones de volver a casa. Cuando ambas quisieron darse cuenta, su madre había desaparecido, dándoles espacio a las jóvenes.

Anna se pasó la mano por detrás de la oreja, aunque no había ningún mechón de pelo de por medio, lo hacía sólo por acto reflejo cuando estaba nerviosa. Elsa optó por una postura defensiva, abrazándose ligeramente el cuerpo con los brazos, aunque su cara no reflejase inseguridad.

"Elsa." Fue lo único que logró decir la pequeña de las dos, mientras trataba pestañear.

"Anna." Rápidamente se escuchó la respuesta con una voz calmada.

_Mierda, ahora qué. ¿La abrazo? ¿Le doy la mano? ¿Dos besos? ¿Me puedo ir corriendo? No, no me responden las piernas. _Los segundos que pasaban en silencio se podían contar fácilmente con el sonido del reloj que había en la cocina. No había pasado ni medio minuto pero se podía notar en el ambiente el nerviosismo de las dos hermanas.


	2. ¿Podemos volver a ser lo que éramos?

**_Cap 2._**

Allí estaban ambas mirándose mutuamente, examinándose, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían en toda su vida (aunque la realidad no se alejaba mucho de eso). Anna tragó saliva y cansada del silencio decidió hablar.

"¿Cómo estás?" _Vale, buena esa Anna, le acabas de dejar claro a tu hermana que eres estúpida._ Elsa se limitó a mirarla desconcertada.

Esta apretó los dientes y los ojos los fijó en un lado de la cocina, mientras daba un par de pasos y se apoyaba en una encimera que había delante de ella. "Ahora, algo mejor." Hizo una mueca con los labios y volvió a mirar a Anna, la cual tenía una amable sonrisa cálida.

"Y mejor que te sentirás, Elsa. Al menos, eso voy a intentar." Le dijo la pelirroja jugando con una de sus trenzas. "Siento no haber hecho nada todos estos años para intentar solucionar las cosas, realmente quería verte…" Anna no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de disculparse, ella misma reconocía haber sido una cobarde por no haber ido al hospital a ver a Elsa, pero sabía que si hubiese ido más a menudo se le habría partido el alma de ver a la rubia en tan mal estado. "He echado mucho de menos esos años en los que éramos pequeñas y jugábamos juntas todo el día." En ese momento Anna estaba recordando viejas anécdotas y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, cosa que le hizo a Elsa sentirse más segura.

La rubia rodeó la mesa dando pequeños pasos hasta que acabó al lado de la pequeña, la cual seguía hablando. "Es decir, sí que echo de menos ese tiempo, pero no quiero decir que no esté feliz ahora que hayas vuelto, eh. Pero que sí, que me gustaba también aquella época y bueno estaría bien que volviésemos a ser tan cercanas como antes. ¡Pero sólo si quieres! Que no sé ni para qué lo digo ya que seguramente no querrás y bueno…" la voz de Anna poco a poco se iba haciendo más inaudible, ya que se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado y se estaba avergonzando.

"Y sé que por mucho que me disculpe, o lo hagan papá y mamá, han pasado tantos años que ya es inútil, pero lo único que te pido es que nos des otra oportunidad para arreglarlo." Elsa agarró con delicadeza una de las manos de su hermana, y la apretó mientras se dibujaba en su cara una sonrisa. Todas las inseguridades de Anna se desvanecieron nada más ver esa sonrisa, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que brillaba Elsa, y que se había estado desperdiciando esa perfección por una maldita enfermedad.

"No te preocupes, Anna, no te disculpes. Sé que tampoco fue fácil para vosotros todo esto." Le volvió a dar un apretón en la mano. "Vamos a empezar de nuevo para recuperar lo que teníamos antes." Elsa deslizó sus brazos por el cuello de Anna y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, dándole un cálido abrazo.

La mente de la pelirroja se quedó en blanco, no esperaba que su hermana reaccionase así, pensaba que les tenía rencor por haberla abandonado. Y seguro que lo tenía, sí, pero Elsa sabía que de nada servía estar cabreada sabiendo lo mucho que lo sentían su hermana y sus padres.

Anna se dejó llevar, apretando sus brazos en la cintura de su hermana, sin poder creer que al fin la tenía entre sus brazos. Sintió un cúmulo de emociones en su estómago así que escondió su cara en el cuello de su hermana para intentar frenarlas; dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, pero no más, no quería llorar, se sentiría más tonta aún por llorar de lo feliz que estaba por el regreso de su hermana y por querer volver a ser mejores amigas como lo eran antes.

* * *

Después de un rato de la reunión de las hermanas, sus padres aparecieron de nuevo en la cocina y se pusieron a comer todos. La comida transcurrió básicamente con Anna hablando sin parar sobre las cosas que quería hacer con Elsa y las que quería enseñarle, mientras el rubor de sus mejillas no se le terminaba de ir al recordar el numerito que había montado antes mientras la abrazaba. Elsa habló poco, la verdad, pero no se perdió ningún detalle de todo lo que decían sus padres y su hermana. Eso sí, la rubia alabó la comida hecha por su madre, a lo que ella respondió muy ilusionada y agradecida. Elsa había echado mucho de menos la comida de su madre… estaba tan buena como la recordaba.

De postre su madre cogió el pastel de chocolate que había hecho antes y lo sacó del frigorífico, donde estaba enfriándose. Mientras lo partía, ambas hermanas estaban embobadas mirando fijamente el pastel, les encantaba el chocolate.

"Hacía años que no hacías algún postre de chocolate." Dijo Anna, intentando recordar la última vez que comió algo de chocolate preparado por su madre.

La mujer mayor relajó sus facciones y con una pequeña sonrisa contestó. "Creo que es un buen momento para empezar a volver a hacerlos." Y dirigió sus ojos a Elsa, la cual le respondió con un gracias a través de la mirada.

Después de la comida y de recoger la mesa todos se separaron, y se fueron a hacer sus propias cosas. Al fin era viernes, así que la pelirroja no tenía que preocuparse por tener que hacer algo. Mientras sus padres estaban en el salón, Anna le enseñó a Elsa la casa, le dijo dónde estaban las cosas y le comentó las costumbres que tenían, para que se fuese adaptando a su familia y a conocer todo mejor. Después de enseñarle toda la planta baja y casi toda la primera planta de la casa, sólo quedaba por enseñarle a Elsa su propia habitación y la de Anna.

Anna guió a su hermana hasta su habitación, la cual llevaba tanto tiempo cerrada que Anna ni se acordaba de cuándo fue la última vez que entró. Dejó que fuese Elsa la que abriese la puerta y que le inundasen los recuerdos de su infancia. Dando pequeños pasos la rubia cruzó la habitación y abrió la ventana, para que entrase algo de aire, ya que estaba todo lleno de polvo. Al mirar a su alrededor le dio una punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver y recordar todos esos juguetes que compartió con Anna por las tardes.

Anna estaba igual, desde la puerta, contemplando la cantidad de tardes que pasaron en esa habitación jugando cuando Elsa no podía salir a la calle. Entró y cogió una muñeca de una chica con una larga trenza rubia colgando de uno de sus hombros y un largo vestido azul claro decorado con pequeños copos de nieve y una capa casi transparente. "Elsa, mira." Anna le entregó la muñeca a Elsa, la cual se emocionó mucho ya que la recordaba perfectamente. Ella misma la hizo.

"Dios mío, no me acordaba ya de esta muñeca…" Le acarició la cabeza mientras le arreglaba la ropa y le quitaba el polvo acumulado. "Realmente se parece a mí, eh." Dijo poniendo la muñeca al lado de su propia cara y comparándose. "Hice un buen trabajo, no como tú, que tu muñeca no se parecía en nada a ti." Dijo bromeando.

"No seas mala, ¡que sí que se parecía!" Respondió Anna haciendo un puchero. "Voy a encontrar a mi muñeca y verás cómo sí se parece a mí." Ambas soltaron una carcajada y se pusieron a buscar a la otra muñeca durante un rato, pero de poco sirvió ya que no la encontraron. Decidieron marcharse ya que había demasiado polvo, ya limpiarían la habitación y la buscarían más tarde.

Después de esto fueron a la habitación de Anna, y Elsa se enamoró de ella. Nada más entrar ya estaba asombrada por la cantidad de cosas interesantes que tenía. Las paredes estaban llenas de pósters de cantantes y grupos, gente a la que admiraba; muchas estanterías llenas de libros y CDs de música colgaban entre póster y póster; en una esquina de la habitación tenía varios instrumentos, y otros cuantos estaban dispersados por otras estanterías; también tenía diferentes consolas, con muchos videojuegos; la cama llena de peluches raros que no había visto antes. Aún así, la cosa que más le gusto de la habitación es que todo olía exactamente igual que Anna.

Elsa no tenía ni idea de esa faceta de Anna, no sabía que le gustase tanto la música ni los videojuegos. Bueno, siendo sincera, Elsa ya no sabía nada de Anna. Por el poco rato que llevaban juntas, Elsa podía decir perfectamente que su hermana seguía siendo la misma chica dulce, despistada y enérgica de antes; pero por lo que parecía, Anna era más cosas que simplemente eso. La rubia se prometió llegar a conocer a su hermana mucho mejor que a ella misma.

Anna, de nuevo, observaba a su hermana asombrada por la cantidad de cosas que tenía en su habitación. Anna estaba muy orgullosa de todas sus colecciones, y quería enseñárselas lentamente a Elsa, quería contarle con lujo de detalles por qué amaba tanto esas cosas y por qué formaban parte de ella. "¿Qué te parece mi habitación?" Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca, muy orgullosa.

"Increíble." Elsa se acercó a la esquina de los instrumentos y comenzó a rozar las cuerdas de algunos. "Se ve que papá te ha pegado su amor a la música." Contestó riendo. Anna se acercó a ella y cogió la guitarra acústica que estaba mirando Elsa.

"Sí, bueno, él sólo me dio un empujoncito, el resto es ya cosa mía." Se sentó en su silla y tocó rápidamente varios acordes con la guitarra. Era su favorita de todas las que tenía, sin duda, y a la vez su instrumento favorito, el que más tiempo llevaba tocando. "Aquí sólo tengo los instrumentos que más toco, el resto están en el desván. Esta guitarra fue la primera que me compré, y la verdad es que es bastante mala, pero me encanta. " Devolvió la guitarra a su sitio y siguió enseñándole a Elsa el resto de instrumentos. Elsa alucinó con la cantidad de CDs y le pidió varios prestados, recomendados especialmente por Anna. También se prometieron una noche de videojuegos, sólo ellas dos, a ver quién ganaba.

Después del gran tour por la casa, se quedaron en la habitación de Anna, Elsa se tumbó en la cama a ojear un par de libros que tenía Anna mientras esta ponía un disco en el equipo de música y se sentaba en su mesa para coger el ordenador. Se comentaban cosas de vez en cuando, y Anna le contaba a Elsa cosas que la rubia preguntaba al azar. Anna le preguntó a ella también cosas, y aprendieron bastante la una de la otra. Aun así no era suficiente, había miles de aspectos que aún no conocían sobre la otra hermana, y se impacientaban un poco. Querían compensar todos esos años separadas en una tarde, pero sabían que no podían, y tenían que ser algo más pacientes.

Cuando Anna estaba embelesada con el ordenador, Elsa se fue un momento de la habitación hacia la cocina. Anna le preguntó otra cosa a su hermana, pero al ver que no contestaba se giró y vio que no estaba. Se fue a buscarla por toda la casa, y al pasar cerca de la cocina escuchó ruidos y se acercó a ver. "¿Qué haces, Elsa?" Vio cómo abría los cajones y despensas buscando algo.

"Ah, Anna, estoy buscando una taza, suelo hacerme café por estas horas." Al fin pareció encontrar las tazas en una de las repisas. Cogió una y esperó a que se terminase de hacer el café que estaba preparando.

Anna se vio envuelta en el aroma a café y decidió hacerse otro, así que cogió otra taza. "Tonta, pues haberme preguntado dónde estaban en vez de buscarlas tú sola. Te habrá costado también encontrar el café y todo… no seas tan independiente, que puedes depender de nosotros." Le dijo con una sonrisa en la boca mientras le puso una mano en el hombro a Elsa.

"Ya, tienes razón, pero es la costumbre, cuando estás sola no puedes evitar ser independiente." Elsa suspiró tras decir eso, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que ese comentario había sido algo destructivo, Anna puso una mueca de dolor y le quitó la mano del hombro para pasársela por detrás de la oreja, recogiendo un par de mechones de pelo.

Elsa no lo dijo con mala intención, era la verdad, no quería hacerle daño a Anna con ese comentario. Anna notó que Elsa no lo había dicho con maldad y puso una sonrisa de disculpa. "No te preocupes, Elsa, la verdad es que llevas toda la razón." Se encogió de hombros y se sirvió el café, que ya había salido. Anna huyó a su habitación tras echarse el café y estuvo esperando a Elsa, la cual subió buen rato después. Esta regresó con el café casi bebido y no le miró al principio directamente a los ojos a Anna, ya que sentía haber dicho el comentario de antes, pero finalmente le dirigió la mirada.

"Anna, he estado hablando con mamá." Entró y se volvió a subir a la cama, pero esta vez se sentó. Le dio un sorbo al café y lo dejó en la mesa de al lado. "Ha dicho que me tengo que quedar aquí a dormir por un tiempo hasta que mi habitación esté perfectamente arreglada y limpia, y que como ya estoy mayorcita van a reformarla un poco y tal." Elsa tenía un ligero rubor en la cara. ¿Dormir en la misma habitación que su hermana justamente el día en el que volvía a casa? Elsa dio gracias porque Anna tuviese otra cama, que se sacaba de debajo de la suya, ya que era una cama nido. La rubia estaba segura que no podría soportar dormir en la misma cama con Anna, ahora sería muy extraño debido a la falta de relación.

Anna, en cambio, se animó mucho por la idea. "¡Genial! Oh, sabes que no vas a dormir, ¿no? Te voy a obligar a pasar todas las noches despierta hablando." Le dijo con malicia.

"Bueno, seguro que serán unas pocas horas despierta, te gusta demasiado dormir, ¿o me equivoco?" La rubia se rió después de decirle eso, ya que sabía que llevaba razón, Anna parecía del tipo que les encanta dormir.

La pelirroja se rió de ella misma y lo afirmó, bebió un poco de café y se volvió a dirigir a su hermana. "Pero hoy voy a dormir poco." Movió un poco la taza de café en frente de Elsa. "No estoy acostumbrada a beber café por la tarde." Se burló de su hermana y así se pasaron el resto de la tarde, compartiendo opiniones, conociéndose más. Anna tenía tantos planes para Elsa, tantas ideas que llevar a cabo, que pensaba que necesitaría demasiado tiempo, y aún así quería empezar a hacer todo lo más rápido posible. Habían pasado apenas medio día juntas y Anna ya sentía que había esperanza de volver a tener la misma relación con Elsa que la que tenía cuando eran pequeñas.

* * *

**¡Buenas! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia que he empezado, y muchas gracias por el feedback. Hoy me ha apetecido publicar porque no he podido aguantarme las ganas de escribir, pero la verdad es que no voy a actualizar tan rápido. Me gustaría que comentáseis vuestras opiniones sobre los capítulos, si os gustan cómo son Anna y Elsa, si os hubiese gustado que fuesen diferentes, también acepto ideas que queráis compartir, ¡y las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas! Tengo ciertos planes para la historia, aunque no sé si voy a poder llevarlos a cabo tal y como quiero, pero bueno, tengo esperanzas de que esto salga como quiero. En el próximo capítulo o se presentan personajes nuevos, o es un episodio más angst, no sé por cuál decidirme. Y bueno, me repito, ¡muchas gracias por leerme!**


End file.
